There Is Another Sky
by ladyasile
Summary: AU. Slash  H/K . For them there isn't an ending.


**There Is Another Sky**

* * *

><p>AN: Erm, some deaths in this fic that aren't really deaths... Kind of confusing.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

* * *

><p>Special thanks to Stratagirl for helping me in so many ways.<p>

* * *

><p>Leaves scattered around them, almost enveloping them in a perfect circle. The cool evening air stilled and all other noises hushed. As they sat side by side, they took little notice of their surroundings. Between them, not even an inch of space separated them.<p>

As if snapping awake from a spell, Kurama eyed his companion. Not much had changed between them, not even when they had officially entered into a relationship that surpassed friendship. Part of him always thought they had been in one, but never acknowledged it. That exactly was something he could never figure out, simply because he had yet to pinpoint when they had gotten so close.

Memories often held the key to such questions. His mind had treasured each memory he had ever created with Hiei and had kept them safe. The problem, though, was that his mind began injecting Hiei into every other memory that he was certain he did not belong in. Despite the problem, it solidified his love for the man because if Hiei was indeed the love his life, he knew he wanted to share all of his experiences with him.

That also meant that he would probably never know when he fell in love him. Mentally shrugging, Kurama decided that that could not be the worst thing in the universe. That mystery was something he cherished. The bond he shared with his lover was too great to lose over that.

Biting his lip, he looked away from Hiei. They had come there for a reason. His heart began to sink at the thought of it and his mind offered little help. Most of the thoughts were full of pain.

Hiei cleared his throat as he adjusted his jacket. "Spit it out, Kurama, I'm getting cold," he murmured. Despite speaking as boldly as usual, he had yet to meet Kurama's gaze. His posture had become rigid, with the exception of his feet, which looked ready to carry him off at the first sound of bad news.

It did not take a genius to know why he was acting the way he was. Especially after the informal conversation they had had over the topic a month ago. Speaking about it still felt like the first talk of puberty or drugs one had with their parents. Just as difficult to start and end, but not as humiliating.

Grasping Hiei's hand with his, he nodded. The time had come for him to dive into the dilemma. Licking his lips, he contemplated how to begin. "No matter what… I mean… You will always be one person I love this much. Every morning I wake and every night I go to sleep you are always my first thought when you are not there physically. When you are next to me, I am in a state of euphoria that should not exist. Even now I'm torn between feeling that joy and feeling distraught."

He smiled at Hiei, who had now turned his gaze to him. Swallowing, he clasped his hand tighter, pushing them to the warmth that his coat offered. The scarf around his neck began to feel like a noose. Briefly, he wondered if it was possible to for them to go back in time. Pushing those thoughts aside, he swallowed again.

"We don't have much of a choice. If we go, there is a possibility that you and I will meet again. However, if we choose not to, then there is an even greater chance that this will be the last time we ever spent together. Please think it through, Hiei," he pleaded, his hands shaking, but not from the cold.

Closing his eyes and sighing, Hiei half turned his head. "If we go, there's a _slim_ chance. It is not even a guarantee. Would it be so bad if we stayed here and risked death? If we died, then at least it would be together rather than a random chance at a meeting. We wouldn't even recognize each other, you know," he pointed out with a vicious tone in his voice. "If we lost each other, wouldn't you pick here instead of over _there_?"

Kurama pursed his lip as he pondered the question. In moments like the one they currently found themselves in, Kurama wished Hiei would lose his logic. Venturing to a world unknown was risky, no matter how experienced one was. Yet he longed to travel to one, not just because of his curiosity, but he knew many of his family had already left. It was their duty to do so. Even Hiei's sister and mother had gone. Although when they had all left, their world had been in turmoil.

Losing loved ones everywhere you went became the norm. Bloodshed took place every second of the day. Many years later, there were still traces of the wars. Even the park in which they sat at the very moment had its scars. To their left the playground stood, rusted and broken. All that had been sacred no longer existed.

"If you went you could probably find your family," he answered softly.

The ruby-eyed man stood up, hand still trapped in Kurama's own. "Don't, Kurama, don't do that," he muttered. Between the redhead's hands, Hiei's became rigid. "We only have each other, and I don't want to lose you! Why is that so hard for you to accept?" he nearly shouted.

Kurama stood up, released his lover's hands, and stepped away from him. "Hiei, I do understand. That is precisely why I want us to go. There could be more to our story than just hiding and fighting here. No one lives here, Hiei! They're all dead!"

From the skies, rain began to fall.

Clutching his head, Hiei grunted. "Damn it!" He kicked the dirt several times. "Damn it! Is that not more reason for us to stay? There are still others here!"

Looking at the dark sky, Kurama shook his head. Drops of water rolled down his face, wetting the insides of his clothes. He bowed his head. "The ones who still are here are the ones who started all of this. Let them have a dead planet. However, that never concerned you, did it?" Watching Hiei from beneath the curtain of hair that fell across his face, he knew he was right. "You're afraid," he continued. "I am too," he added.

Hiei did little else other than to wait for Kurama to speak again. It made Kurama shiver. "We need our families, Hiei. We need them with us. If we can find everyone who used to live here, we might have a chance at reclaiming this world. All I want is for you and me to live in a place that belongs to us, without fearing for our lives. Knowing you as well as I do, I can tell it's what you want."

"You're still missing the key point in all of this." Hiei reached out to him. Stroking Kurama's face, he exhaled. "I _don't _want to be away from you, no matter how noble the cause. How can we end up together when we don't know what lies ahead?"

Leaning into his touch, Kurama blinked. "Hiei, I can only vow to find you. No matter what happens, I will do my best to get to you. If you can promise the same, we will be fine. We've never broken promises before, not to each other." He leaned in for an embrace and waited patiently to feel Hiei's arms around him.

"We don't have a future here," he stated, finally relenting. The rain began to increase, along with the wind. Dark was the world around them without the moon to help illuminate. He wrapped his arms around Kurama. "I'll do the same for you," he vowed, voice wavering slightly.

Smiling, Kurama nuzzled Hiei's neck. "Oh, I don't doubt that at all. You are the most stubborn person I have ever met. That at least will be a great help in finding you. Oh, I suppose your hair would help as well. Even if you have a different body there, your hair is always going to be odd."

Hiei let out a laugh. "You're one to talk. Do you think you'll still you be as intelligent?" The redhead pinched his neck. "Hm, I guess that's my answer."

"We should go soon," Kurama whispered, not wanting to break their last moment of peace.

Breaking the embrace, Hiei grunted. "Do you want to go first? Or should I?"

Reaching into his pocket, Kurama pulled out a small dagger. Hiei did the same. Whereas the dagger Kurama held was pure silver, like moonlight, Hiei's was completely dark. The tips of both, however, were the same color. It was the color of poison, the color of blood.

Kissing Hiei, Kurama surrendered his dagger over to him. Once again, his lover mirrored his actions. "Together," he said gently. In his hand, the dagger became heavy.

It was not the first time it would spill blood, Kurama knew. Before, back when they were kids, Hiei had used it to protect them both. The emotions and inner turmoil that came with taking someone's life was their scar. Like some scars, this one would fade.

"Remember to not embed it too deeply. Don't let it stay in for longer than four seconds," Kurama uttered. Rather than it being for Hiei's benefit, it was more for him. He had not killed as many as his lover had and therefore lacked the practice. For the first time he wondered whether the man trusted him, literally with his own life. If the blade pierced him the wrong way or if he left it in for too long, their plan would fail.

Hands cradled his face, pulling him away from his worries. "Stop it, Kurama. If anyone can do this without failing, it is you. You're the one who figured this out anyway."

"Okay." With numb lips, it was all he could say. Closing his green eyes, he breathed in and out. "I'm ready."

They leaned in for a kiss, daggers at the ready. Clutching Kurama's arm, Hiei silently gave him the signal. Briefly opening his eyes, Kurama aimed the dagger and waited for Hiei to do the same. Blinking, Kurama thrust the tool. Feeling the piercing of the weapon, he cringed. Blood poured out from near the heart; it soon mixed with the water, creating a cascade of life.

One…

Two…

Three…

They pulled the daggers out, both groaning almost inaudibly.

Though his vision began to get hazy, Kurama could make out the crimson eyes. Pain no longer coursed through his body. His breathing had stopped, but it felt nothing like suffocation. A strange sensation overtook him. It was as if his body pulled away from him. He knew better, though.

As he gazed at Hiei, he knew it was their beginning. It would not feel like it at first, but if (when) they found each other, they would know. They would not remember this, but perhaps one day memories of their past would come back. Their memories were the result of love - something neither could let go.

* * *

><p>End.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Every day without you is a painful reminder of the wonderful friend I have lost. Yet I hope you have found the peace and happiness that eluded you in life. Rest in peace, J.M.<em>


End file.
